Mistakes
by PrettyNPinkGirl
Summary: Murdoc finds himself able to change the past so he can right all of his past wrongs. But he makes a fatal mistake, and now everything is at risk. #4 in my "The Adventures of the Gorillaz" series. Rated T for drug/alcohol abuse, sexual content, violence, and language.
1. Ignorance Of What Lays Ahead

Author's Note: This is a continuation of of my previous fanfics, it all started with my first, "A Jeiel Among Gorillaz", so its best to read that first. (Just a suggestion in order to avoid confusion)

Disclaimer: I don't own Gorillaz.

Everybody makes mistakes. Mistakes are inevitable, but what if you could change these mistakes? Alter reality in order to make a better future, the ability to right past wrongs? Well you can't change the past, or can you...

"C'mon we're going to be late, what's taking so bloody long?" I yelled from behind the bathroom door.

"Hey, calm down, Mudz." Russel said to me. I crossed my arms and glared at the locked door.

"I'm almost ready..." Came from Jeiel on the other side of the door.

"What are you doing in there, love?" 2D asked, looking nervously around the room.

"It's a secret." Jeiel responded.

I sighed even louder.

"Okay, you blokes go to the Winnie, I'll wait for Jeiel." I told them. 2D tried to protest but I quickly said, "Get your fucking ass to the goddamn Winnie!" When I said this, 2D instantly turned around and quickly went to the Winnebago.

"I'm coming in there!" I bellowed and tried opening the locked door.

"No!" Jeiel protested.

"Then what's so important that you can't open the fucking door?" I asked, irritation in my voice.

"Can you keep a secret?" Jeiel whispered barely audible through the door.

"Yes, mate." I said calmly.

I heard the door unlock as she slowly began opening the door. _Please don't tell me you're pregnant. Please don't be holding a pregnancy strip in your hands reading positive! _I thought dreadfully to myself. When I saw her, I sighed a breath of relief that she wasn't holding a pregnancy tester in her hands. Instead she had strange goop on the roots of her hair.

"I'm not a natural blonde." Jeiel whispered to me as she closed the door behind me. I was kind of shocked, I never saw Jeiel's dark roots.

"My real hair color is light brown." She explained. Suddenly a loud ringing came from her phone.

"Ohh, its done!" She said as she bent over the bathtub to rinse her hair.

"Uh, do... you need help?" I asked but felt silly as soon as the words came out of my mouth.

"Yes, please." I then began rinsing her hair for her but not before spraying myself with the water. Water soaked my shirt.

"Mother fucking water..." I mumbled to myself as I continued to rinse Jeiel's hair. When I finished I got Jeiel a towel. She looked at me with pitiful eyes, this unsettled me a little.

"Our little secret." I said reassuringly to Jeiel. She smiled and gave me a hug.

"Thank you! It's just so embarrassing that I have to do this, I'm sorry I held everybody up." I softened my gaze.

"It's fine, now lets go, love, before we miss the cruise!" I said hurrying the re-dyed blondie out of the bathroom.

On the Winnebago, Darla began driving to our destination. We had just successfully finished our exhausting world tour and earned a lot of money. As a reward, the Gorillaz were going on a luxury cruise on the North Atlantic Ocean.

"What took so long?" 2D asked concerned. Jeiel flashed me a worried glance.

I couldn't resist being an ass as I answered, "Oi, I was helping Jeiel read a pregnancy tester."

I smiled evilly as I watched 2D's black eyes go huge and his breath quicken. Jeiel sighed in irritation and glared at me. I began chuckling to myself. 2D quickly grabbed Jeiel's hands before she had a chance to dismiss my lie.

"Are you preg'ant, Jeiel?" 2D asked, a look of wonder on his face and urgency edging in his voice. Jeiel was speechless for a moment trying to think of an explanation to my lie. 2D took this silence as a yes. His eyes got even bigger as he let go of Jeiel's hands and gently placed one hand on Jeiel's stomach with awe at the expectancy of new life. Everyone on the bus was now looking intently at Jeiel, thinking that she was pregnant. _Aw, this is too fucking hilarious! _I thought to myself, stifling my uncontrollable desire to burst out laughing.

"I-I'm not pregnant. Murdoc wasn't helping me read a pregnancy tester." Jeiel said hesitantly. 2D quickly took his hand off her stomach in embarrassment.

2D then looked back at me, his eyes like daggers as he pinched his lips together and said, "You almost gave me a fucking heart-attack, Murdoc!" I just couldn't contain it anymore as I began laughing hysterically.

2D sighed loudly and put one hand on his chest, trying to breath normally from my little heart-attack.

"Then what were you doing?" 2D asked Jeiel.

"Just primping." Jeiel responded. Which was true, but vague. 2D decided not to question it anymore, probably afraid of what my next answer would be.

We finally made it to the boarding dock as all of us carried large luggage for the cruise. Noodle had a purple snake-skin suitcase. Russel a dark green one, and Darla a light orange one. I carried a black suitcase. Jeiel held a hot pink suitcase. 2D walked next to her, he had his own suitcase (blue) and three others, all some different shade of pink.

"Thanks for carrying some of my luggage." Jeiel said to 2D and gave him a peck on the cheek as he struggled to carry the large supply of suitcases.

"Ticket?" A ship attendant asked us. I growled then pulled out my ticket. She took it, stamped it, then cautiously gave it back to me like I was going to bite her or some shit like that. …Well, maybe I was going to, but still... Everyone else did the same, 2D taking the longest because of his over-abundance of luggage. We all comfortably went to our rooms. 2D and Jeiel shared a room, Darla and Russel shared a room as well. Noodle had a room to herself and so did I.

After settling, I went to the deck and looked as the horizon began getting larger and the docking port got smaller as the ship glided along the waves increasing distance from any land. Jeiel and 2D were on the deck too, Jeiel sunbathing in a pink bikini with floral designs. Russel and Darla enjoying the buffet. Noodle soon came up to me and looked to the horizon.

"You know, I hear we're going to be crossing into the Bermuda Triangle." Noodle said, not taking her eyes off the horizon.

"Yep, aka Devil's Triangle. My kind of place." I said while winking to her.

"Most ships and planes get lost in the Bermuda Triangle. Is anybody here the least bit worried about that?" Noodle exclaimed making eye contact with me.

"Do you not remember my plastic beach? The Bermuda's nothin' compared to that horror." I said jokingly.

Thoughts about the Bermuda soon exited my mind as I watched the teal waves collapse on each other in perfect harmony, a certain pattern to it. A relaxing feeling passed inside me, ignorance was my bliss. My ignorance kept me calm, because if I had known what was about to happen, calm would no longer have been an option...


	2. The Time Of Mistakes

It was the second day of the cruise and I was certainly enjoying myself. I had my sights set in pursuit of a certain red head. She had on a red bikini to match her red hair, her eyes shined a stormy gray. She sat sunbathing on the main deck.

"Hey, I couldn't help but notice your vibrant hair, mate." I said to her. She looked up at me, a look of "Leave me alone", was written on her face.

"You know I'm in a band." I said with a wink.

The redhead chewed her gum slowly then said, "I'm here with my husband." I sighed and walked away. What I really needed and wanted was a good one-night stand. Suddenly an announcement came on the loud speaker, _Attention everyone, we are now crossing into the Bermuda Triangle in 5-4-3-2-...1! _People all around me soon began clapping in applause. I couldn't help myself and began clapping too.

I soon watched the dorkiest thing in my life as Darla stood at the base of the ship over looking the sea and Russel held her hips like in that goddamn movie, "Titanic". _Let's just hope that this cruise doesn't end like the movie had... _I thought to myself. I ruffled my black hair as I looked around the ship for eligible women that would suit my purposes.

Without warning, a sparkling flash caught my attention. I looked down at the ocean from the deck. In the ocean was a small sliver coin, floating in the water. I dearly wanted to snatch it and check out up close, but the distance from the height of the boat to the sea was too large, there was no way I was going to get it unless I dove out of the ship for a quick swim, and that wasn't happening.

Today was February 22nd , it had been exactly one full year since Jeiel had saved me and face-ache and technically the anniversary of Jeiel and 2D ever meeting, so of course they were all over each other. I felt my lip curl up in disgust as out of the corner of my eye, I saw 2D and Jeiel kissing each other, ignoring the ship passengers as they stared at their affection. _Are you two gonna come up for bloody air soon? Ugh, get a room! _I thought to myself, severely wanting to shout it aloud.

As a part of me wanted them to stop, another part was kinda okay with it. Sure it wasn't a pleasant surprise, finding them in some part of the house or tour bus, doing something romantic, but they were happy. I mean, even before Jeiel and 2D became romantically involved, Jeiel seemed like a naturally happy person. She would always be smiling, even in the pain of her ribs, hands, ankle, and head from the fire. However, 2D wasn't. 2D always had a melancholy sting to his heart in some way. I did steal his girlfriend... but I didn't know what I was doing. I was just messing around, nothing big... but it was huge to 2D. With Jeiel though, that melancholy sting in his heart had fully disappeared. 2D smiled most of the time, and I actually barely ever caught him with his pain killers, now. I remember a time when I swear he used to eat those things like they were sweets...

With that thought, I looked down to my mobile to find that it was only 4 in the afternoon. Yet... it was beginning to look dark, I looked up to see gray clouds rolling in. A gust of wind blew on deck, there seemed to be some strange, electric crackle in the air. No wait, that was lightening. Still looking up I witnessed a flash of lightening then a loud _BOOM! _As other ship passengers decided to head down below before the rain began. It was so strange, there hadn't been any clouds or any sign of a storm all day, and now within minutes a full throttle thunderstorm began brewing.

I looked overboard to see the waves beginning to get choppy as the ship started swaying side to side. My arms rested on the handrails on the edge of the ship as the rain shattered onto the deck without warning. I heard Jeiel shriek so I turned my head to see what was the problem. She and 2D had apparently, finally come up for air and had just noticed the storm around them.

_Alright passengers, no need to worry, I'm sorry to say but due to weather we will be heading back. No refunds... _Announced a lady on the ship's PA system.

"What? Oi, what the fuck! I paid good money for this damn cruise!" I shouted at nothing. Suddenly, I lurched forward almost heading face first into the water when I felt someone grab my shirt to pull me back. I looked behind me to see 2D, a worried expression on his face.

"Thanks, mate!" I said over the strong wind. The cruise ship was now rocking violently and making it hard to stand.

I stumbled a bit as 2D shouted, "We gotta get below the deck!" Jeiel must have already gone because she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

All I could hear was the loud thrashing of the wind as it rushed through my ears, and the thunder from the lightening. 2D began going down below deck. I tried to follow but the ship violently shook then I lost my balance. I fell to the floor as the waves came increasingly larger. Suddenly a large mass of water smashed into the cruise ship and filled my lungs as it engulfed my entire body with water. I gasped for breath before more water could drown me. Then another wave hit my body, suddenly I felt a sharp pain hit me in the head. When the water cleared off the ship, I found that the silver coin had hit me, the very silver coin that I had seen in the water!

It was right next to me, I picked it up and observed it. It was about the size of a U.S. Half-dollar and it had a triangle imprinted on it. I tried to get up on shaky knees as the ship continued to rock. Fear pierced every inch of my body as I knew there was no way I could escape to cover. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek as I thought of the worst. _I was going to die with all the shit I had done, and I regret it! _I thought as more waves knocked me off my feet, the coin still in my hands.

I thought guiltily of everything I had done in my life. My thoughts seemed to stick on the moment I hit Jeiel's family with the Winnebago. So much remorse laced my thoughts, as I thought about how they had spent holidays with me, the person that almost killed them, and they didn't even know. I felt myself get up in one last vain attempt to run for cover, but before anything could happen, a bright light filled my eyes. A strong burning sensation filled my body as my last thoughts were caught on the hit and run. I had been struck by mother fucking lightening! I had been struck by lightening before, but this was different, somehow... I actually was able to recollect that I was being shocked as I was still in inhumane pain in the blinding light from the lightening.

Without warning the pain disappeared and the bright light faded from my vision. I snapped my eyes open and gasped. I was sitting in my Winnebago, my hands on the wheel as I veered out of control, about to smash into a car. I quickly swerved, just missing the car by a few seconds. _SHIT, WHAT THE BLOODY FUCKIN' 'ELL IS GOING ON! I WAS JUST ON A GODDAMN CRUISE SHIP ABOUT TO DIE! _I pulled over to catch my breath and calm my pounding heart. I was shocked to find the silver coin still grasped in my hand. I put it in my pocket not thinking much as I pulled out my mobile. It was... February 13th, last year! It was the day I hit Jeiel's family with the Winnebago. I remember it clearly because it was Friday and I thought it was funny that it was "Friday the 13th".

_No... it can't be... I must be dead. _I said looking around, I suddenly realized that I had just went back in time to my guilt, and I hadn't hit Jeiel's family this time... I had changed the course of history. Thoughts buzzed wildly in my head as I started the engine back up and drove back home, I didn't know what to do.

I burst inside, not caring if I broke the door in the process, weird shit was happening. 2D, Russel, and Noodle looked at me startled as I looked at them with fear.

"Mudz...?" Russel asked me as he inched closer to me. I backed up as he came closer. I suddenly bolted to my room, ignoring the confused expressions on my band-mates faces.

In my room, I had my own bathroom and began splashing my face with water. I sighed heavily trying to collect my thoughts. _So if I really am in the past, how did I get here? _I pondered. Then my eyes widened as I remembered being in the Bermuda Triangle, I knew strange things happened there, but this was bat shit insane! Then I gingerly took out the silver coin that I had still in my hands as I appeared here, in the past. _The coin, it must be what took me back in time!_ I thought as held it closer to my face, examining it even more thoroughly. In the middle of the imprinted triangle was written the word, "_Aetas_". I didn't know much Latin, but I did know that "_Aetas_", was the Latin word for **_time_**...


	3. Alternate Universe

I clutched the coin tightly as I began thinking of the present. _Take me to the present, take me to the present! _I pleaded in my head then closed my eyes... I opened them to find that I was still in the bathroom. I quickly looked at the date on my mobile. _Dammit! Still in the past! _I was still in the past and starting to panic. I then sat down in a corner and began rocking back and forth with my arms covering my head. I don't really know why I did this, I guess it calmed me in a way.

I began thinking of the other circumstances that lead me to my time travel, not only did I have the coin, but I was also in the Bermuda Triangle! _That's it! The Bermuda and the coin combined sent me to the past! _I then stormed out of my bathroom, hoping I had enough money to take a ship to the Bermuda.

_Wait... _A thought suddenly stopping me in my tracks. _I was already holding the coin for a couple minutes before I was sent to the past, it must be something else. There's got to be another variable in this equation... _I thought when a loud banging came from my door. Then instantly the three band members barged in without my consent.

"What's wrong, Murdoc?" Noodle asked questionably.

I lost my breath when I realized what had been the missing variable in the equation for my apparent time travel, _Lightening._

"Lightening! ELECTRICITY!" I shouted like a mad man and ran downstairs not letting the others react fast enough. They all ran downstairs and gasped as I held the coin in my right hand, and a metal fork in my left. I heard protests of "No", and "Are you stupid?", and "'Da fuck is wrong 'wit you?" as I thought about the present and stuck the fork into a power outlet.

I was greeted with the familiar feeling of being electrocuted as I closed my eyes and thought deeply about the present. The pain stopped and I couldn't tell if I was conscience or if I had blacked-out. I finally decided to open my eyes. I looked around and saw that I was in my bed. I pulled out my phone and was elated to see that I was back in the present, about 4:30 in the afternoon, that must have been the time when I had traveled to the past. I was a little surprised to see that I wasn't on the cruise, so I got up and began heading downstairs.

"Look who actually decided to get up." Noodle joked playfully as I made my way to the living room. Russel sat watching the TV as Noodle fiddled with her guitar. I then heard 2D slowly make his way to the living room. I gasped and looked at him with confusion. 2D had very large, very dark bags around his eyes like he hadn't slept in days. Upon sitting with Russel on the couch, he began shoving tons and tons of pills in his mouth as if they were candy.

"Shit, I haven't seen you take that many pills in ages! You and Jeiel have some kind of fight, mate?" I asked, concern and alarm imbedded in my words.

The band members stared at me for a moment, confusion in their facial expressions.

2D finally broke the silence by saying, "'Wot are you talking 'bout, you see me take 'fis many pills everyday and it never concerned you once..." 2D said scratching his head then asked, "Who's Jeiel?" I put my hands to mouth as I realized I had fucked up the future!

"Don't play games with me, face-ache! You know who Jeiel is, she's your bloody girlfriend. Yu'know, blonde, usually covered in hot pink, shopaholic, pretty...?" I exclaimed, my tone reaching high-pithiness, scaring myself at the squeakiness that came out of my mouth.

"I have a girlfr'end?" 2D asked, an eyebrow lifted up.

"She saved us from the fire... she also was the one who helped you meet Darla!" I said pointing a finger to Russel.

"Whoa man, are you drunk. Who's Darla?"

I sighed then yelled, "Your girlfriend, lard ass!" I was beginning to get impatient.

"Fire?" Noodle questioned, remembering what I had said.

"Remember the 'clothing incident' and me and 2D had to buy all new clothes, and I started a fire too early and almost got us killed but Jeiel rescued us? It was legit last year, this day! This bloody, fucking day!" I said, my breathing becoming in short, shallow wisps.

My breathing got dreadfully worse as I remembered going to the past... that car that I hadn't hit... it was Jeiel's family. I changed history by not hitting them... _We never met Jeiel because I never hit her family and put them in the hospital! _Coming to this fact, I doubled over and passed out from being over-whelmed by everything.

I woke up to a cold, moist feeling on my head. I opened my eyes and saw 2D holding an ice pack to my forehead, I groaned as I remembered the hole I had buried myself in.

"I'm not crazy, Jeiel really is, well _was _your girlfriend. I traveled back in time and screwed up everything, I'm so sorry. But I promise that I am not lying when I say she was your girlfriend and you were madly in love with her." I grumbled, loud enough for 2D to hear. He looked at me skeptically.

"Last year, around 'fis time, you electrocuted yourself, Mudz. You stuck a metal fork in an outlet and you electrocuted yourself. We took you to the hospital, but when you woke up, you didn't remember any'fing." 2D explained. I sighed, remembering my time travel by electrocution.

"Yes I remember, but tell me what happened exactly one year ago." I asked 2D. Soon Noodle and Russel appeared in the room, just now hearing our conversation.

"Nothing happened, I think you and Dee went shopping, but there wasn't a 'fire'." Russel explained.

I looked at 2D then said, "What did we do last year?" My voice breaking at the end of my sentence. He scratched his head, then contemplated the memory.

"We went shopping for supplies to fix the power outlet you destroyed. That's all..." 2D said.

"What about the 'clothing incident?'" I asked. They all looked at me confused again.

"What 'clothing incident'?" Noodle said. I had done it, I had screwed up the future. "Destroyer Of The Future Award", goes to me!

I reached into my pocket and felt _NOTHING! _The coin was gone! I then began looking around frantically as my band-mates looked at me with concern. I then sighed and began explaining my predicament. I explained the time travel, and the future that I lived in before. They didn't seem to believe me at first, but after awhile they knew I wouldn't keep a joke or prank going for this long and they finally gave in to my story.

"I got shot in the stomach, in 'yur future?" 2D asked, lightly rubbing his stomach.

"Yes." I said flatly.

2D's eyes widened, "Then maybe I like 'fis future, the one I am in currently, better than 'tat one." 2D said. I rolled my eyes and took out my mobile. In it contained a thousand pictures of Jeiel, (she had taken my mobile without my knowing, and took a ton of "selfies" as a prank. I hadn't quite had the time to delete them all, yet).

"This is Jeiel, your girlfriend." I said holding the phone at 2D, who then took it to see the picture. Russel and Noodle peering at the picture from behind 2D's shoulders.

The picture that I had shown 2D was one of Jeiel posing with her lips pouty in what I think the term was, "duck face"? Her blonde hair in long curls and she wore a large black bow in her hair, her shirt a vibrant pink.

"Damn, Dee..." Russel said.

2D's eyes got bigger as he asked, "'Tat's my girlfr'end?" I nodded my reply.

"I 'fink I like 'yur future better." 2D said smiling while handing the phone back to me. I then pulled up a picture that Jeiel had taken with Darla. I showed Russel the picture and pointed to Darla.

"That's Darla, she's your girlfriend." Russel smiled contently.

Noodle then looked at me with bright eyes, "And now your going to tell me that I have some hot boyfriend in your alternate universe?"

I snorted a bit and said, "Nope, sorry mate." Noodle sighed.

"Well none of that matters now because I lost the goddamn coin and I'm stuck here! Ugh, I've really mucked things up now" I said sighing. I had to find that coin, I had to fix everything.

"I want to meet her..." 2D said.

I looked at him with sad eyes, "I honestly don't know where she is, mate."

He looked down to the floor then suggested, "We could find her, and Darla." 2D said looking back at Russel. My eyes filled with somber as I remembered Darla's problem. _Oh no, her and Robbi would still be together in this future! I wonder what happened to the poor broad after a year with that mental case! _I thought sadly. I had to find that coin, I just had to. Then I could make everything right, then I could fix everything... _everything._


	4. Power

_Ugh, why am I doing this, I should be trying to find that bloody coin! _I thought to myself as I drove to the mall where me and dullard had first met Jeiel. 2D and Russel had come with me. They both wanted to meet their "girlfriends", well their girlfriends from my future. I hadn't thoroughly explained why 2D had gotten shot, or how Russel had met Darla, so Russel had no knowledge of Robbi. He didn't know that Robbi could have killed Darla by now, but it didn't matter if I found that coin... If I found that coin, then I could fix everything.

"Um, so why do you have a picture of my girlfr'end on your mobile?" 2D asked, suspecting an affair.

"She took my mobile without my knowing and took a bunch of pictures as a prank, mate." I explained, my eyes still on the road.

"Oh." 2D said.

"Hey, in your alternate universe, do we got any money?" Russel piped up from the backseat.

"What do you mean, do we not have any money in this reality?" I asked, unsure of how to respond to the question.

"We have no money, we haven't played a gig in forever." Russel explained. I sighed in irritation.

"So I guess you didn't just finish a world tour?" My eyes darting at Russel from the front-view mirror.

"I wish..." 2D mumbled under her breath. _Damn, this alternate reality is quite shitty. _I thought to myself still driving to the mall.

At the mall, we all got out of the Geep and walked inside.

Then as we began walking around aimlessly I told 2D, "Okay, don't get your hopes up, face-ache. She could be anywhere today, the chances of-"

Suddenly 2D cut me off, "Is 'tat her?" He said pointing at... wow it really was Jeiel. _Does she live in the mall... I guess the chances of finding her at the mall was greater than I thought._

I thought to myself then answered, "Actually, yes. Wow, that was fast." Jeiel wore all hot pink, as usual. Her hair straightened with a giant pink bow in it, and with pink lips and her usual eye makeup, she walked with confidence. Two girls flanked her sides as they walked, chatting to each other.

On Jeiel's right side was a tall girl with medium length, curly chocolate brown hair. She was tan and wore regular jeans with a peach colored hoodie and peach converse to match the hoodie. Her eyes light green, almost gray, with light eyeliner slightly etching the edges of her eyes. On Jeiel's left side walked a girl that was slightly taller than the girl with the peach colored hoodie. Her long hair jet black and wavy. She wore a short, floral skirt with a light blue blouse. Her hazel eyes caked with black eyeliner and nude eyeshadow.

2D stared awkwardly as they walked.

"Well don't just stand there, go talk to her." I told 2D. He looked at me with fear.

"What do I say...?" I sighed.

"Just say what comes to your fucking mind, dullard!" I snapped. 2D took a deep breath and walked up to the girls, Russel and I watched and listened since we were still within earshot.

2D approached Jeiel.

"No, that's a bad idea, Mae." Jeiel was saying to the black-haired girl on her left.

"C'mon, it's a good idea! Grace, don't you agree with me?" Mae said, looking at the girl on Jeiel's right, who apparently was Grace. Grace was about to answer when 2D had shyly come up to them and stopped them in their tracks. 2D stood with is head down while awkwardly shifting his weight on his lanky legs.

"Uh, I-I just wanted to say t-tat, you are really pretty..." 2D stammered then instantly turned around and began walking away submissively. I sighed in exasperation and put my hand to my forehead with irritation at 2D.

"...Wait..." Jeiel suddenly said, grabbing 2D's wrist to turn him around.

"Thank you. Who are you?" Jeiel asked, making eye contact with 2D.

I instantly came up to them and answered, "He's just a secret admirer." Jeiel looked at me then back at 2D and smiled as she began flirtatiously twirling her hair. Mae and Grace looked at Jeiel with big eyes at the attention she was receiving.

"I'm 2D, and 'fis is Murdoc." 2D said and gestured to me. As he did this, I winked at Grace. She smiled shyly back at me.

Russel had left and was searching the mall hopelessly for Darla.

"I'm Jeiel, this is Mae..." Jeiel said then pointed to the black-haired girl, then continuing, "And this is Grace." She finished her sentence and pointed her finger at the girl in the peach hoodie.

"I think I'm just gonna go try out my idea..." Mae said walking away.

"What? No, Mae!" Jeiel exclaimed.

"What idea?" 2D asked. Jeiel began explaining in depth that Mae had planned on breaking seals on makeup then coming up to the cashier complaining about the vandalism and asking for a discount. Soon they began different topics to talk about and started walking away, ignoring me, deep in conversation. _I guess some relationships were just meant to be..._

Soon it was just me and Grace alone. Grace shuffled her feet awkwardly.

"Anybody ever tell you how good-looking you are?" I asked Grace with my chin held high.

"Only my hairdresser, but I think she only said it to get a good tip..." Grace said and looked off into the distance with a quizzical expression glued to her face. I laughed with humor at this.

"Anybody ever tell you how over-confident you are?" Grace retorted but her tone was humorous and mischievous.

"So I don't get how Jeiel could just walk off with a complete stranger, he could be a rapist for all she knows!" Grace said aloud, not really directing the comment to anyone.

"Well they aren't complete strangers." I mumbled but Grace heard me.

"What?" Grace said, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"Well I mean if they were strangers, they wouldn't know each others names." I quickly said, desperately hoping I fixed myself from having to give a hard explanation.

An hour passed until I decided to go find Russel and 2D so that we could get home. I needed to find that bloody coin! I found Russel sitting at a table in the food court, his expression looked crestfallen.

"Time to go." I told him, he got up and followed me as I began looking for 2D.

"I didn't find her." Russel stated, I kept quiet. I felt a bit guilty, but still, there were more important things on my mind. I found 2D talking to Jeiel on a mall bench.

"We gotta go, mate." I said to him. 2D said goodbye quickly to Jeiel and left abruptly with me and Russel as we headed back to the Geep.

At home I began searching everywhere for the coin, I retraced all my steps. It was nowhere to be seen. Laying down on my bed in defeat, my mind raced with worry. _I'm stuck here. In this mother fucking, shitty alternate universe! Blimey,where's some goddamn rum when you need it?_ I thought angrily. I was about give up all hope when my hand came across a strange lump under my blankets. I lifted the blankets on my bed to find the coin. So much joy crossed my mind that I almost squealed in delight.

Holding the coin in the palm of my hand, a thought came to my mind. _I have the power to shape my fate however I want. I can change anything. I can write my own story! With this coin, I can reverse all the fucked up things that have happened to me! _I danced around my room a bit, not caring who saw. I had so much power now, I could change **_everything..._**

With the coin grasped in my hand, I walked downstairs to my band-mates. They looked at me excitedly when I showed them the coin.

"Bye bye, mates, I got 'me a new life to shape..." I then began walking to the nearest power outlet.

"Wait, Murdoc, changing the past can create powerful repercussions in the future. Be careful!" Noodle said with some wisdom. I didn't listen to her.

As I found a fork in the kitchen and began walking to another power outlet, I heard Russel gasp, "No, man! Don't do 'dat again! It took us forever to fix it last time!"

I looked back at him then said, "This will have never have even happened when I'm done with things."

Looking back at the power outlet, I looked down at both my hands. _Here we go... _I thought then struck the fork forcefully into the socket. I felt the electrocution, and with the coin clutched in my other hand, I began thinking of the first horrible thing that had happened to me. _'Ello daddy, Mudsie is back, and he's got some things to say to you..._


	5. Kids With Guns

Before I could even open my eyes, I felt my body being thrown at a wall. My head bounced violently off a picture frame, breaking the glass. I soon felt pain and blood ooze down the back of my head. My eyes shot open, I looked at my father... Sebastian Jacob Niccals, who glared at me, with one hand gripping my throat. I looked down at myself... _I'm a kid again... _My body was small and weak and younger. My skin was less green and I was shocked at my apparent age jump.

"You lil' pussy, you're lucky I don't kill you right now!" My father was telling me. I remembered this day instantly. It was the day I stood up to my father and told him I wouldn't perform in those stupid talent shows that he made me and my brother, Hannibal, do. I often won and he would use the money for booze and shit like that. Sure there were many times before, that I could have gone farther in the past where his abuse scarred me, but I came specifically to this moment in time for a reason. Now I had the chance to redo my confrontation.

Even though I was technically much younger, in fact only 9 years old, I surprisingly still had the strength of my adulthood. I quickly pushed my father off of me. He doubled back in surprise of my apparent strength of a grown man. I began talking to him, my voice a 9 year old's, but my vocabulary much more advanced.

"What's the matter, 'Se'Bastard'?" I chuckled to myself.

My father regained posture then bellowed, "What the fuck did you call me?"

I laughed, then answered, "You heard me, asshole. Hey guess who's gonna be in famous band one day? Eh, certainly not Hanni bro." I said, my voice reaching a dangerous level.

My father lunged at me, and I hit him. I punched him in his nose, kind of like pay back for all the times he had broken and misshapen my nose.

"I'm going to tell 'ya, whats gonna happen in the future, mate." I told him, pinning him to the floor and beating him senseless. It would have probably been the strangest thing for anybody to see; a 9 year old, pinning his father on the floor beating him to death, but nothing was ever normal in my life.

My father had now gained a bloody nose and eye, his cheeks lined with cuts and bruises made personally by me. He suddenly kicked me off of him. I hit the floor with a thump but I got up instantly.

"Basically, you've abused me mentally and physically my whole life. Quite frankly, I've come from the future, mate. And guess what? I got the power to change this, to change it all. So bloody listen up, mother fucker!" I yelled at him, my father stared back at me in fear and silence, and he probably thought I had lost my marbles.

Suddenly the bedroom door burst open. Hannibal looked from me to my father in bewilderment as my father was badly beaten and I barely a scratch on myself, besides the glass sticking out from the back of my head.

"What the 'ell?" Hannibal exclaimed. Sebastian decided it was time to hit me back, and he poorly aimed a blow to my stomach. I dodged out of way, stumbling on my own feet and rolling on the floor ungracefully. _Blimey, I was clumsy little bloke when I was 9. _I thought to myself. I was right next to my father's bed. I had learned in my late teens that my father had _always _kept a small gun for protection under his bed.

A creepy smile spread across my face as my hand dove under his bed and felt the gun. I pulled it out quickly. I then pointed it to my father. Hannibal gasped with shock. My father breathless as he put his hands up in surrender. Still pointing the gun at my father's head, Hannibal made a move to get the gun away from me. I then pointed it sideways at both of them.

"Karma's a bitch, ain't she, mate?" I said and in one swift move, I pulled the trigger.

My father collapsed to the ground, clutching his bleeding chest. I laughed evilly. Then with the gun still in my hands, I left as Hannibal rushed to our father. I pulled the coin out of my pocket and held it as I shot a bullet at the light-switch in the bedroom. It was daytime, so this didn't affect the lighting in the room. The bullet had pierced the the switch and now created a hole that exposed the energy filled wires. I poked my finger in the hole and touched these wires. As electrocution burned my body, I thought of the present. How wonderful it would be now. I had saved myself from years of abuse...

When the pain faded, I opened my eyes with a smile on my face. My eyesight adjusted to a dimly lit room... not a room, but a jail-cell. _Damnitt!_ I thought as I looked around to my surroundings. Everything was cement. In front of me were large metal bars. I was bounded to chains. That was new, I never had I been chained in any prison. I could still get up, chains allowed me with enough space to walk to a single toilet and a bed, and a chair with a desk. The cell was actually quite empty. I walked over to the bars, but I couldn't even touch them as the chains held me back.

As I walked, the chains scraped against the floor with an eery noise. At this noise, a guard peered around the corner. He chuckled and looked at me like I was a caged animal, a newspaper locked in his hands.

"Look who made the front page." The guard sneered and threw the newspaper through the metal bars of the jail cell. The newspaper landed next to me. I picked it up and began reading it, my chains rustling with my every move.

**_"IT NEVER ENDS WITH JUST ONE MURDER:_**

**_February 22nd ,_**

**_Several years ago, nine year old Murdoc Alphonce Niccals shot his father, Sebastian Jacob Niccals in the chest. The bullet punctured his heart and killed him instantly. Murdoc Niccals was then sent to juvie. He spent most of his childhood and early adulthood there, each time earning more sentences due to petty theft. _**

**_Last week, the now adult Murdoc Niccals, shot his brother, Hannibal Niccals in the head. Hannibal Niccals died from the bullet wound and brain damage within five minutes. Niccals was trialled and found guilty from many witnesses, as Niccals had shot his brother in public. Today, February 22nd, Murdoc Niccals will be carrying out the death penalty for manslaughter..."_**

My breath caught in my lungs as I stared at the paper in disbelief. I had fucked up the future so badly that I was sentenced to the death penalty. _Oh, fuck...oh, fuck. Sweet, Satan, how the 'ell am I gonna get myself outta this one...? _I questioned myself in my head. I paced around the small, compact cell. My chains continuing to rustle.

"Might as well relax, Niccals. You got two minutes until its time..." The guard told me. I began breathing hard. With coin in my pocket, I pulled it out and stared at the damn thing. _Look at what you got me into!_ I wanted to shout at the inanimate object.

"I don't want to die..." I whimpered to myself, but the guard heard this.

"Don't you think the people you murdered thought the same? Did they want to die?" The guard said as he began to get the hand cuffs ready. I slipped the coin back in my pocket and stared down to the floor in fear. My heart pounding. Sweat began to collect on my back as the guard unlocked the jail cell and slipped in.

"Hands." The guard ordered. I did what he said. The guard hand-cuffed my wrists together. He then unlocked the chains and led me in a room. The room was brightly lit and white. Many cabinets sprawled across the wall. A sink and garbage can under these cabinets. A single chair in the room. The guard led me to this chair to sit.

"May I serve my sentence with an electric chair instead of lethal injection?" I said but the words squeaked out of my mouth like I was a mouse.

The guard laughed, "We haven't done that since the 70's." My heart thumped against my chest as the guard pulled a needle filled with fatal liquid from a cabinet. I was still hand-cuffed and strapped to a chair, but that wasn't going to stop my escape.

I looked everywhere around the room for a power source as the guard prepared my demise. I then launched myself out of the chair. I wasn't strong enough and instead stood up with the chair still strapped to my torso. I then bolted to the door. I managed to open it as I tripped out of the room with the chair still attached to me. The guard ran with ease after me. The needle in his hands and ready to be be stabbed into me. The poison like venom from a snake, coursing through my veins until it killed me. I had been close to biting the dust before, but this was one of the worse. I was just skimming the avoidance of death.

I clumsily dashed forward when I saw the nearest power outlet in the long hallway. I was so close to it when pain struck my neck. The guard had caught up to me and a needle embedded in my neck, protruding out. The guard squeezed the cold liquid out of the needle and into my bloodstream. I slowly fell face first to the floor. The power outlet inches from my face. I felt my heart slow from the lethal injection. _I guess this is the end for Murdoc Niccals. _I thought dolefully to myself...


	6. The Twist

With my breathing and heartbeat slowing I suddenly gained my will to fight. _Fuck this, I'm fucking Murdoc Niccals! I'm not gonna bloody die in some weird ass alternate reality!_ I thought then stuck my long tongue on the power outlet that was inches from my face. I received a small shock as I thought about the seconds before I had shot my father. The coin was in my pocket, I had hoped it would work even without direct contact of the coin.

I was suddenly surged somewhere else. My breathing and heartbeat pounded harder and faster, indicating that I was no longer dying. I opened my eyes to see my father and Hannibal with their hands up and fear written on their face. The gun still pointed sideways at them. My hand still held the gun, my finger still resting on the trigger. With speed and adrenaline in my blood, I ran to the light-switch and shot at it. It created a hole exposing the bare wires like it had before. With the coin still in my pocket, I thought about the present as I touched the wires and once again experienced electrocution.

I opened my eyes, panting on the floor of the Gorillaz house. Noodle, 2D, and Russel rushed over to me.

I began repeating, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..." Over and over again as I tried to calm myself. I had almost died! I soon crumpled up into a ball and began rocking back and forth as the band members watched me with worry. When I calmed myself down, I looked at them.

"What did I change?" I asked but didn't really direct toward anyone. I hadn't shot my father or brother, did this mean I had fixed the future? Or had I changed something by electrocuting myself in my childhood?

"Tell me what just happened." I demanded breathlessly.

"Nothin'. The last thing you said was 'This will have never have even happened when I'm done with things.' Then you electrocuted yourself, you passed out and broke the goddamn outlet again! Here you are now, just woken up. Well buddy, you said that I wouldn't have to worry about fixing it, but looks like I am going to have to anyway." Russel complained to me. I breathed for a couple moments, and put my hand on my chest to feel my beating heart. This was the alternate universe where I hadn't hit Jeiel's family with the Winnebago.

Noodle looked at me concerned, so much care in her voice as she asked, "What happened?" Her hand lightly rubbing my shoulder.

"I went back in time and killed my dad. When I went to the present, I was in jail for a blimey death sentence! I almost died! I then went back in time and didn't shoot my father, and then I came back to the present. Here in this present, and I am a bit relieved to know that I didn't change anything else, mates." I calmly told them.

"I told you what powerful repercussions you can cause by changing the past!" Noodle scolded me. For the time being, I decided once again, not to listen to her.

"Well it looks like I can't change my childhood... Oi, any suggestions to change the past?" I asked the band members. Noodle glared at me as I ignored her warning once again.

"You 'fink you can go back in time... and not hit me with 'yur car? I wouldn't have 'fese migraines if you hadn't hit me. And it would be nice to look in a mirror and see my own eyes looking back at me, instead of just black..." 2D asked. Noodle sighed. Russel nodded his head in agreement.

I thought about this, then said, "Alright, but if this backfires, I'm coming back to this reality and kicking your ass, face-ache!" I threatened 2D. 2D nodded eagerly. _Ugh dullard, fine lets go fix your eyes and your head. _I thought then walked to the power outlet I had broken.

The coin was still in my pocket, but I had discovered that as long as it was on me, I didn't have to hold onto it for it to send me back in time. The fork still protruded from the light socket.

"Alright, I'm off to fix your face." I called behind myself and held onto the fork that was brimming with electrical energy. I thought of when I had burst into Uncle Norm's Organ Emporium. Before I knew it, I opened my eyes to find myself driving, about to crash right into the store.

I slammed on the breaks and the car squealed to a halt right before I came smashing into the store. _Well, that's changed things..._ I thought as I got out of the car and walked into the store. Inside, I watched as 2D was cleaning a keyboard with a rag. He looked at me instantly when I opened the door.

"Welcome, can I help you with some'fing?" He asked me. I walked up closer to him. His hair was still blue, but his eyes were not black. Instead they were a clear blue.

"Look, Stu, you don't know me, but I know you. Your going to be in a band with me, the singer in fact, mate." I told him. He cocked his head to the side like I was speaking a foreign language.

I then decided that, that was that and I went to the nearest power outlet. I found out that it hurt less when you just licked the power outlets instead of stabbing them with metal objects.

My long tongue was about to touch the outlet when Stu called out, "I'm not a singer."

The younger 2D then chuckled then said, "And you can't make me sing in your band." I wanted to convince him more but I had already received the shock from the outlet and was already being transported to the present.

I opened my eyes to the feeling of being cold. I looked at my surroundings and found myself in horrible clothing and on a bench on a roaring street. My clothes were dirty and in tatters. Anger boiled in my blood. _Damnitt face-ache! This is why you can't have nice things! I swear if I'm some homeless bloke, I'm gonna knock you out!_ I thought to myself with anger. I realized that I was near a library. Libraries had computers, right?

Upon entering the library, people regarded me like I was trash. They averted their eyes and ignored me. _Fucking people... _I thought to myself as they continued to try their very best to get away from me. At a computer, I got on the internet. I searched "Gorillaz". The only thing that came up was, _Did you mean: Gorillas_, so in this alternate reality, Gorillaz didn't exist. I then typed in my name. Nothing. Apparently not hitting 2D with my car meant no Gorillaz, and that wasn't happening.

I was so angry, I had a feeling this would happen. I took the wire that was connected to the computer mouse and bit down on it hard. My sharp teeth puncturing the rubber and exposing the wires. I was electrocuted by this and I thought about when I had crashed into Uncle Norm's Organ Emporium once more. When I felt the familiar feeling of my hands on the wheel, I opened my eyes. This time I didn't attempt to use the breaks til the very last minute. I crashed into the store and hit 2D, I had reset history to the way it was supposed to be. Then I got out of my car and ran to the nearest power outlet, where I then licked it and sent myself into the present.

My eyes snapped open to see my band-mates huddling around me as I laid on the floor.

"Are my eyes fixed?" 2D piped up and walked to a reflective surface.

"Face-ache!" I bellowed with such rage that 2D immediately stopped in his tracks and slumped over like I had stabbed him.

"What did I tell you if you fucked up the future?" I yelled at him, alarming Noodle and Russel. 2D stayed in his submissive position as I got up and punched his arm.

"Ow!" He winced and began babying his arm.

"I'm guessing things didn't go your way?" Noodle asked, unimpressed.

"Bloody 'ell they did! I was fucking homeless bloke, and Gorillaz never even exist because I didn't hit 2-Dent over there!" I said with my arms crossed like a 6 year old.

"You said we had girlfriends, Mudz. What happened? 'Da fuck did you do to change your future?" Russel questioned.

I sighed and said, "I almost accidentally killed Jeiel and her family." My eyes sinking down to the floor.

"Wot?" 2D asked, his black eyes glossy and huge.

"You almost killed my girlfr'end!" 2D exclaimed.

"Not like you bloody deserved her!" I screamed at him. I instantly brought my hands to my mouth after I said this. _Where did that come from...? _It had come out of nowhere, I mean, why did I care? _Jeiel was just another broad, a dime a dozen. _I tried convincing myself.

I remembered back to almost a year ago when we had escaped jail together, her blonde hair flowing in the hot-wired car I had stolen. I looked at her, and I lost it... I kissed her. The emotions that poured into me when our lips met. My eyes narrowed. _2D didn't deserve Jeiel. Jeiel could do much better than that stupid, wimpy...face-ache! _The jealously laced my mind with envy.

"You're right, I'll just reset time" I said. _….I'll reset history, just with a twist... _I thought to myself with a hint of evil.

I then went over to the broken power outlet and gripped the metal fork protruding from it. I was sent back in time to when I hit Jeiel's family. I opened my eyes, my hands on the Winnebago steering wheel. _CRASH! _I hit Jeiel's family, but instead of driving off, I called an ambulance. I then rushed over to the totaled car. I ripped open the dented car door and pulled Jeiel out of the car. I laid her on the grass, blood dripped from her forehead. Her eyes closed, I felt a bit guilty I had hit her. I caressed her face and whispered in her ear, "It's going to be alright." before the ambulance came. A tear trickled down my cheek as I watched her in this state of pain, in a state of almost death that I had caused her...

When the paramedics came, she was rushed to the hospital. I stayed the entire time with her in the hospital. It was about 4 in the morning when she woke, I hadn't been able to sleep so I was already awake to see her.

"What happened?" Jeiel asked innocently with a cough.

"Some bloke hit you. I called the ambulance and saved you from the wreckage." I lied to her.

"You... saved me." Jeiel whispered with a smile and lightly touched my face as I leaned closer to her.

After Jeiel fell back asleep, I licked the power outlet in the hospital bedroom and felt the familiar feeling of being electrocuted as I surged back into a new present, a new _future_. My eyes opened as I realized I was comfortably on my bed. I rolled over to see Jeiel laying beside me. I gasped with shock.

"Good morning!" Jeiel said sleepily and kissed me on the cheek.


	7. The Unknown Mistake

I looked back at Jeiel, who had just willingly kissed me.

"Am I dreaming, love?" I whispered to her.

Jeiel giggled then said, "Nope, you're awake." After she confirmed that this was my _new_ future_, _she then put her head on my chest affectionately. _Wow, I get the girl this time! Aha, finally I get something that, that pretty boy doesn't! _I wrapped my arms around Jeiel. She looked up at me from my chest and then I leaned in for another kiss.

After this, I looked at her with complete seriousness.

"Are we dating, or is this just a 'friends with benefits' type 'o deal?" I asked. She giggled then punched me in the arm.

"Mudsie, hun, we've been dating for a whole year." Jeiel told me. A smile grew on my face once I heard this.

"Thanks, love. Sometimes I just like hearing the fact that you're my girlfriend." I said then got up from the bed and began walking downstairs. Jeiel followed behind me.

"Oi, what day is it?" I grumbled while rubbing my face as I walked to the dining room table for breakfast.

"February 22nd." Answered from behind me. I turned around to see 2D. He...Looked...Horrible. His hair was its usual messy, azure blue self, but his eyes were different. His black eyes looked sad and... empty...and lonely. Bags surrounded his eyes, which made them look even more sad and almost lifeless. His posture slouched more than usual, and his mouth stayed in a permanent frown. _I wonder what his deal is. _I thought to myself with ignorance.

I looked around hazily for some food, Jeiel was already sitting at the table. I walked up behind her chair and began massaging her back. She leaned back and moaned slightly as I massaged her. 2D looked down at the floor casually. Hearing the satisfied moan from Jeiel, I then sat down in a chair next to hers and beckoned her to sit on my lap. With Jeiel's warm presence sitting on my lap, I began making-out with her, my long tongue was half-way down her throat when I had the sudden urge to look up.

With my tongue still entwined with Jeiel's, my eyes fixed on 2D. He was staring at Jeiel as I kissed her. 2D seemed to sink down farther in his chair, not looking away at her. A look of _anguish _at the sight of Jeiel kissing **me.** _Oi, dullard's jealous! JEALOUS, of me... Ha, I've waited forever for this day! _With this feeling of success at 2D's jealousy, I groped Jeiel's breasts. She gave a startled shriek at my gesture. I looked back at 2D who crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes as I showed off my prize.

"Problem, mate?" I provoked him.

2D uncrossed his arms and shook his head. His expression embarrassed, probably because I had caught him staring at us. Suddenly Russel peered around the corner, holding a platter full of breakfast foods. I quickly grabbed some bacon as Russel set the platter down for everyone to have some. After everyone ate, Jeiel and I decided to sit on the couch. I aggressively grabbed her ass and began kissing her neck as Noodle sat at the dining room table talking to Russel. 2D had been watching a zombie movie when he looked back at me and sneered. My hand held back Jeiel's hair as I continued to suck on her neck. When I had finished, I had made a very noticable, very clear, and kind of large hickey on her neck.

Jeiel didn't really seem to mind as she giggled and began watching TV. Since I lost Jeiel's attention, I grabbed El Diablo, which laid in the corner of the living room, and began playing. Noodle sat at the couch watching TV with Jeiel as I began strumming the bass. I was ignoring everyone around me as I began playing a string of extremely loud and complicated notes. When I looked up, 2D stood leaning against the doorway. He gestured me to come talk to him. I would have ignored this, but I was actually quite interested to find out what he had to say to me.

I followed him and he led me to the hallway where we were both alone. 2D looked tired and weary as he pulled out his pills and began popping pain killers in his mouth. I watched him intensely, waiting for him to speak. He looked back at me, his skin looked sickly in the florescent light that loomed overhead us on the wall.

"I don't care if you hurt me when I say 'fis, but Jeiel's your girlfr'end. Not the local pub prostitute, so don't treat her like one." 2D said. I stared perplexed at him, and began scratching the back of my head.

2D continued when I kept my silence, "Jeiel is really special, and you're lucky she's your girlfr'end. There are plenty of other blokes that would die to be with her..." 2D trailed off looking away. Then began once more, "So treat her right. Jeiel deserves to be treated right. Jeiel deserves somebody that will love her with all their heart and always protect her." 2D finished, but refused to make eye contact at me.

It was obvious that even though Jeiel and 2D were not dating in this alternate universe, that 2D still loved Jeiel. I knew this but I felt like hurting 2D. I was just so jealous over the dullard, he got to be front man in 'ma band! 'MA BAND! He also got all the credit, and had even more adoring fans than me.

"Pretty boy..." I snarled under my breath.

"No way... You got a crush on 'ma girlfriend. Am I right, mate?" I asked, already knowing the answer but at this point I was just trying to unnerve 2D. 2D's cheeks flushed red as he slouched awkwardly and looked to the floor.

"Look up when you're being spoken to, face-ache!" I sternly said to him. He looked up slowly and guiltily. A smirk grew on my face at his pathetic attempt to confront me.

"Well she's mine. How's it feel? How's it feel, to want to be with someone so fucking bad, but never being bloody able to?" I said in a taunting whisper. What happened next was not what I expected.

2D's glossy black eyes looked like they were about to tear up. Suddenly he turned away and grabbed a small plastic bag that had recently been hidden in his pants pocket. A powdery, white substance was contained in the bag. My eyes widened. 2D poured some of the contents in the palm of his hand. He looked back at me with anger.

"... Don't look at me like that! You see me snort 'fis shit all the time, let's not act like it's new!" 2D snapped then inhaled the the powdery drug. He looked back at me, the edges of his eyes brimmed red against his black eyes. Then he stormed away from me, I could tell he was stoned and things were getting trippy for him when he stumbled over nothing but his own feet as he rushed to his room.

I had unnerved 2D... and possibly, broken him as well. I smiled contently and walked to my bathroom. _I fucking love this, fantastic, this WONDERFUL new future. _I thought to myself as I reared the toilet. I took the coin from my pocket and lightly felt it in my hands.

"Thanks, coin. You've helped me find my happiness. Safe travels." I whispered then tossed the coin into the toilet. I placed my hand on the handle to flush it. A huge grin appearing on my face. _I don't need you anymore... _I thought to myself as I pulled down the handle and watched the silver coin swirl away... far, far away. Somewhere I would never be able to reach again. I had sealed not only my fate, but everybody's fate. And there was no turning back now...


	8. Trouble In Paradise

Author's Note: Special thanks to Sincereshy161 for following, adding to your favorites and reviewing this story. You're awesome!:D Thanks for the positive feedback, hopefully I can continue to keep this story interesting.;)

You may wonder how I felt about Jeiel. Did I actually love her, or was I using her as a sex toy in spite of making 2D jealous? Well, I don't know about love, but I did like Jeiel. Back in the original reality, the one where I had committed a hit and run on Jeiel's family. I did truly like her, she was just so sweet and forgiving to me even when I did almost killed her, and her family. And...quite possibly I had started gaining a crush on her.

I held in the crush because I knew that I could never have been with her, because of 2D, but now everything was different. I could be in a relationship with Jeiel, and 2D's jealousy was just an extra addition to this already sweet package.

Making my way back to the living room, just returning from 2D's confrontation, I was greeted by the rest of the Gorillaz. I searched for some cigarettes to smoke.

"I'm worried about 2D, he looks so awful lately. I don't know what's his problem, but he looks like he has lost his soul." Noodle said to Russel and Jeiel. I chuckled a bit, the three other band members not hearing me. When I didn't find a cigarette, I decided to sit back on the couch with everyone.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Jeiel asked me as I sat next to her.

"Um, ya sure...love. Refresh my memory please..." I asked to Jeiel.

"Tonight we get to spend a romantic and special evening together!" Jeiel squealed to me. I blinked a couple times.

"Oh ya, I almost forgot." I said to her as the others began changing the topic to something different.

A couple hours later I showered and changed into nicer looking clothing. Jeiel waited at the base of the stairs for me, a purse clutched in her hands. She wore a long lacy black dress and her long hair was straightened and down.

"Ready?" I asked her and Jeiel nodded eagerly.

Jeiel drove us to a fancy restaurant, and I was so glad she did. I had no idea of these plans for obvious reasons involving some time travel. At the restaurant, a waiter sat us at a booth. We sat across from each other. For once I decided to push away my lust and concentrate on deeper, more meaningful thoughts about Jeiel. When we ordered our food, I looked at her with contemplation.

"What? Is my make-up messed up?" Jeiel asked when she saw my puzzled expression.

"What if we never met? What if... we weren't meant to be together?" I asked Jeiel. She tilted her head to the side in confusion to my question. She then gently placed her hand on my own.

"Obviously we were meant to be together if we are here now." Jeiel said to me with a smile. I looked guiltily to the floor. I had been the one to tamper with destiny and fate.

"I know, but what if we won't last..." I said the last part quietly.

"Where did this come from?" Jeiel asked. She then pressed her lips together, thinking of what next to say.

Finally she spoke again, "Every couple fears this. I guess it's because they can never truly know how the other feels about them. But you saved me, from that crash a year ago! Some things were meant to happen. I would probably be dead if you hadn't saved me!" Jeiel said affectionately. I felt even guiltier about the fact that I had lied about that too.

"I've been thinking about the future too." Jeiel then said back to me.

"Oh?" I questioned her.

"We never have really talked about our future together." Jeiel said sweetly.

Soon Jeiel smiled and said, "In a year there could be a lot of changes in the Gorillaz." I looked at her with full attention.

"What do 'ya mean, love?" I asked with a bit of edge in my voice.

"Well I mean anything. 2D could get a girlfriend, Noodle a boyfriend, even Russel a girlfriend of his own! Who knows? I guess what I am really asking, is what would you think about marriage or children with me?"

My cheeks flushed wildly as she spoke. _Whoa, she's talking about settling down... Shit, this is getting intense. _I thought to myself. I had a very messed up love life when I was younger. I proposed to the woman I loved and it turned out she was having an affair with another man. So naturally I wouldn't take this question lightly. I scratched my head with some awkwardness.

"What exactly would your parents and brother think of this?" I asked. Jeiel's eyes darkened and she looked genuinely upset. A tear streamed down her face.

"What, love?" I asked getting up from my side of the booth and sitting next to her on her side.

"What's with you lately, did you hit your head? Do you have some kind of amnesia or something? Are you on drugs, is that what is affecting your memory?" Jeiel asked, turning away from me.

"W-what?" I stammered then thought of the answer to my forgetful memory. Jeiel looked back at me with tears brimming her make-up filled eyes.

"My mom and step-dad died in that crash. My brother is still in a coma..." She trailed off and began crying. I quickly ushered her into my arms as she sobbed. People stared at us as she continued to cry.

My heart skipped a beat. I had done it again, I had changed the past and ended up impacting the future with a treacherous event. In the alternate reality where I had first found the time travel coin, (The alternate reality I was meant to live in), I had hit Jeiel's family with the Winnebago, but none of them had died. Jeiel's mother and step-dad had recovered from their injuries and Jeiel's brother had woken up from his coma. Now...though, I had changed the future without realizing the threat I posed on everything that I changed. _I killed her family... _I gulped while thinking in my head. I hadn't realized that my actions had consequences...

A sick filling coursed in the pit of my stomach. The coin was gone, so I couldn't even change the past if I wanted. Jeiel sniffled as she finally got a grip on her crying.

"At least I have you." She whispered and kissed me without warning. I kissed back, but not as well as I usually did. I was so guilty and my hands shook with the shocking news of the death I had caused.

We soon ate and left the restaurant. Jeiel wanted to walk around the cool, breezy night instead of just going home. We held hands as we walked around the block. We soon laid on a patch of grass and looked up to the starry night. She hugged her little body against mine for warmth as we cuddled each other.

"That arrange of stars looks like a heart!" Jeiel exclaimed with a finger pointed up at the sky. I chuckled at her discovery and nodded my head. I began to recall the strong feelings I had buried in my mental conscience so long ago.

I looked at Jeiel with some difficulty as the only light that we were provided with was the moon. It shone down on Jeiel's face, outlining her feminine features. My heart began flipping like crazy, it was a feeling I hadn't felt in a long time... It was a feeling I felt right before I had proposed to my beloved to marry me. Of course that was before I knew of her affair. I never thought I would feel this way again.

"Jeiel." I called her name. She looked back at me.

"I know I'm not perfect, but I want you to know..." I trailed off. She looked at me expectantly.

"What?" She finally asked.

I gulped and began again, "I wanted to tell you that..." I cut myself once more, the words sticking to my tongue like glue, not wanting to escape my mouth.

"What, Mudsie?" Jeiel asked playfully.

"I-I... I bloody love you, Jeiel!" I finally coughed out. Jeiel's eyes widened. It was apparent that that was the first time I had ever told her that I loved her.

I waited for her to comment. My heart pounding and sweat collecting on my body the longer the seconds went by.

"Jeiel...Jei-" I was about to repeat her name again when she had kissed me. Our kiss lasted long. It was different though, it wasn't a lusty make-out, it was a passionate gentle kiss with some tongue rubbing. When we parted I smiled.

"I love you, too." Was the words that emanated from her mouth and instantly my guilt fell away. Adrenaline filled my blood stronger than any dose of ecstasy I had ever taken before. My mind raced with happy thoughts of our new life together. The life I had always wanted, and now had; a woman that truly loved me and was willing to share her life with me.

We then walked back to the car. It was pitch-black now, the moon covered by cars. Suddenly a car swerved around the corner and was heading straight for me! A drunk driver no less. _Of course this would be my fate, dying from a drunk driver, like I had killed Jeiel's mom and step-dad from drunken driving. How ironic! _I thought fearfully as I had no time to jump out of the way. Then I felt a hard push and was knocked down to the pavement just in time.

I stumbled as I tried to get up a bit dazed. I looked about to see Jeiel's limp body. The car right next to it. She had pushed me out of the way and gotten hit by the car instead. I instantly ran to her. The driver was already calling an ambulance and apologizing a million times but I ignored him.

"No, Jeiel. Why, why? I love you, please come back! Don't leave me!" I wailed.

At the hospital I waited in the waiting room, my body shaking horribly. Soon Russel, Noodle, and 2D had rushed in.

"How is she? What happened?" Was asked to me. I told them that the doctors' hadn't told me anything yet about her condition and then I explained what happened. 2D stared at me in disbelief. Fury filled his eyes.

"How could you let that happen?! How could you almost get her killed?!" 2D hounded me. I looked to the floor with so much regret. _It should have been me... _I thought bitterly to myself.

"Chill, Dee, it was just an accident." Russel tried to sooth the frothing 2D. 2D only shut his mouth and crossed his arms in response.

We all waited awhile for the doctor to come back with news. 2D held his head with his hands. When he finally rested his arms on his lap, one sleeve from his sweater was lightly pulled up, exposing his left wrist. My eyes popped out of my head when I witnessed four very distinct, horizontal slits in his wrists. They looked like they had just begun healing. My stomach felt even more sick at this sight. _I had caused him to be so miserable... miserable enough to cut himself. _I thought fearfully in my head, taking back all the pain I had caused poor 2D.

2D and I sprung to our feet at the same time when the doctor came to give us news.

"We are sorry to say, but we don't think she will make it. Only a miracle could accomplish that..." The doctor said grimly. 2D began sobbing violently, then before any of us could react, he dashed into Jeiel's hospital bedroom. I watched as he caressed her hair.

He bent down and I swear I heard him whisper, "I love you", before he kissed her unmoving lips. Jeiel lay still with her eyes closed. 2D then ran out of the hospital with such speed, not letting Noodle, Russel, or I talk to him. 2D was more reckless than I had ever seen him...


	9. The Repercussions

Author's Note: Warning, this chapter is pretty dark. Uses themes that may unsettle or disturb some people, viewer discretion is advised.

Remember when you were little, and in school. And there was always that one kid that had to ruin it for everybody? That one kid that made substitute teachers cry and put a bad reputation on the entire class even though it was only that one kid that caused it all. That kid was me. I guess it was true when people said, "It only takes one to screw it up for everybody else." I had screwed up by flushing that coin down the toilet. I hadn't known what heinous events lay ahead of me. Shockingly, this was the worse alternate reality I had created, when it was meant to be the best...and I couldn't change it.

_I clutched 2D's frail and weak body in my arms. His head lolled to one side. Hot tears ran down my face as I hugged him saying, "No, you're not leaving me, face-ache!" My heart lurched violently as I watched my friend, (which I would never admit to anybody), 2D, as the life faded from his eyes... I had caused this, I had caused all of this._

**Earlier that day...**

I woke up with a catch in my neck. I rubbed my sore neck as I tried to dismiss the pain I had received from sleeping in a hospital chair all night. I had stayed the night in the hospital with Jeiel. She lay unconscious, breathing shallowly as I stared at her battered body. I felt my heart swell up with pain, as I remembered the drunk driver.

Suddenly a nurse entered. She seemed to be an older woman with silvery hair and gentle eyes.

"You really care about her, don't you?" The nurse asked me. I nodded my head. She then took a syringe and was about to inject something into Jeiel's bloodstream.

"Whoa, mate, what is that?" I asked alarmed, remembering the lethal injection I had gotten in a different reality.

"Calm down, just her meds. Since right now she can't ingest them, I'll have to inject them." The nurse reassured me and chuckled to herself at the rhyme she hadn't meant to create. I scuffed my black hair as I buried my face in my hands with dismay at everything I had experienced. _No matter what, Jeiel can never be mine..._ I thought with agony.

Suddenly a warm hand was laid on my shoulder. I looked up to see the nurse looking down at me. Her face seemed to portray an understanding to my issues, even though she didn't know me or know what I had been through.

"You should probably go eat something. It may be awhile until she wakes." The nurse told me. I sighed then heaved myself out of the hospital bedroom, I had a feeling she was right.

I decided to go home, desperately wanting to believe everything was going to be alright. Upon entering the house, I was swarmed with Russel and Noodle looking like they had seen a ghost.

"Have you seen Dee? He hasn't come home, was he at the hospital?" Russel asked me. I only blinked.

"Murdoc?" Noodle said with fear in her eyes.

"No, I don't know where 'lil face-ache is." I answered, sounding more exasperated than worried.

"Where could he be?" Noodle asked indirectly with clenched fists. Suddenly the door popped open slightly. I turned around to see 2D. He looked like he hadn't slept all night, dried tears stained his cheeks. Noodle ran up to him and hugged him as he entered the house.

"Where were you?" Noodle asked 2D. 2D only stared to the floor expressionless.

"Dee, you had us all worried 'bout you!" Russel stated coming up to the still 2D.

"I just came back from the hospital." I told them. 2D's eyes lit up at my statement.

"How is she?" 2D asked, walking up to me. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"No change, mate." I informed him. Anger returned to his eyes as he looked at me. He expression seemed to scream, "It should have been you!" Without a word, 2D stomped to his room. I sighed, Noodle and Russel looking at the enraged 2D with disbelief.

"Look, Mudz, we are all devastated 'bout Jeiel's condition and we desperately hope she will miraculously recover, but we all know that 2D was always jealous of you." Russel said matter-of-factually.

"What?" I questioned.

"We all know how 2D feels about Jeiel, and we all know that when he sees you and Jeiel together, something in him dies." Noodle said softly with concern.

Russel then picked up from there saying, "You need to go check up on him, Mudz. He's a hazard to himself right now in his suffering and pain." I sighed and glared at both of them.

"Ever think that I was jealous of him? That ever cross your goddamn minds?! Jeiel was the only thing I have that he doesn't!" I bellowed with rage.

Russel and Noodle gasped with shock.

Noodle looked at me with some difficulty, "So Jeiel's just a prize you have that you can brag at 2D with? Do you even love her?" Noodle asked with disgust. I instantly recoiled. I really did love her, I guess my jealousy of 2D had poisoned my actions. Everything I did was in spite of 2D, and I was starting to regret it.

"No, I-I" I tried to answer but before I could, Russel brought his hands up to dismiss my speaking.

"I think the better question is, do you deserve Jeiel?" With that, both of them walked away from me.

I stood there alone and in silence. _Mother fucker! _I thought to myself with exasperation as I walked up to 2D's room. I had full intentions to apologize, to tell 2D of my time travel. To tell him that he was meant to be with Jeiel, not me. To tell him that he deserved Jeiel... _not _me...

I approached his door and knocked on it. No answer. I then knocked on it louder, nothing. I took my hand and wrapped it around the doorknob. I tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Oi, face-ache, open the fucking door!" I yelled through the door. Nothing. I began pounding on his door violently. I then decided to break in.

"I'm gonna knock down the bloody door if you don't unlock it!" I screamed. I waited a couple seconds, but still _nothing!_ I rammed my entire body against the door. The door groaned but resisted my assault. I then kicked the door with so much force, that I successfully broke it from its hinges and it now lay on the floor in defeat.

I entered the room and was taken aback by 2D. He sat on the floor leaning against the wall. His wrists bleeding from newly made slits. His black eyes glazed over, foam spewed out of his mouth as blood ran out of his nose like a river. _Fuck! _I thought as I ran over to his side. Not only had he cut himself, but he had over-dosed.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, dullard?" I asked 2D as I ripped the sleeves off my sweater and wrapped his bleeding wrists.

"It's going to be okay." I told 2D, as I brushed his blue hair out of his eyes. Trying to reassure myself more than reassuring him.

2D moaned a bit then said, "I'm sorry..." I sighed with mixed emotions of anger, pain, sadness, and care.

"Damnnit face-ache! You deserve Jeiel, you were supposed to be with her. Oh fuck, I've messed everything up!" I wailed. Tears began forming in my eyes.

2D then whispered, "I always 'fought of you as my older brother." 2D whispered with a cough. More tears poured out of me uncontrollably as he said this.

"No matter how badly I've treated 'ya, Stu, I always considered you a close friend." I sobbed to him.

2D smiled slightly, then said in a final breath, "'Fanks, Mudz".

I clutched 2D's frail and weak body in my arms. His head lolled to one side. Hot tears ran down my face as I hugged him saying, "No, you're not leaving me, face-ache!" My heart lurched violently as I watched my friend, (which I would never admit to anybody), 2D, as the life faded from his eyes... I had caused this, I had caused all of this.

I shouldn't have gotten rid of the coin. I had made violent repercussions in this alternate reality. I had shaped it to be everything I had always wanted, but the outcomes of my desires had been plagued with corruption. First, I had killed Jeiel's mother and step-father, and her brother hadn't woken up from his coma. Second, Jeiel had been hit by that drunk driver. She was close to death and the doctors knew it, it would take a miracle for her to survive this. Third, was 2D. I had caused him so much pain. So much jealousy. He had become a druggy, with sleepless nights and suicidal intents due to my actions. I had taken Jeiel from him, Jeiel was like his one bit of medication that truly healed him. That one pain killer he only needed to take once, that was powerful enough to heal him fully so that he never required to take another one again. I realized it was their love that had kept 2D healthy in the original reality, the one we were all supposed to live in... And I had taken that from him, and rubbed it in his face. None of this was supposed to happen. _NONE _of it!

My selfishness had caused this, and I regretted it! I didn't want to live in this reality. I wanted to go back to the one I was meant to live in, even if it meant I couldn't ever be with Jeiel... I placed my hand on the motionless 2D, onto his neck trying to detect a pulse. _I'm too late... _I thought as I realized his pulse was no more. I began wailing even louder, rocking back and forth still holding 2D's lifeless body.

"No, I'm so sorry! I don't want this! I didn't want any of this! Please, take me back! TAKE ME BACK TO THE WAY THINGS WERE SUPPOSED TO BE!" I wailed to the coin, even though I had flushed it down the toilet and it was probably half-way to China by now. It could be anywhere...


	10. Back To Normality

"TAKE ME BACK TO THE WAY THINGS WERE SUPPOSED TO BE!" I continuously wailed, with tears engulfing my face. I was still holding 2D's lifeless body. Mucus clogged my nose and throat as I began having difficulties taking breaths between my wailing. I closed my eyes and suddenly felt like somebody had hit me over the head with an extremely heavy object. I soon became drowsy and fell backwards into darkness.

Frantic, worried sounding mumbling echoed in my head through the darkness. I suddenly felt rocking.

"Wake up!" Echoed loudly in my head. "Wake up!" Repeated again. I was being rocked harder now, I soon realized that somebody was shaking me to try and wake me. I was beginning to gain consciousness.

"Please, wake up, Mudz!" Finally coursed through my ears, making me jolt awake. My eyes snapped open with some speed.

Light filled my eyes, not letting them adjust fast enough. Blurry figures surrounded my field of view.

"Thank goodness!" I heard somebody exclaim at my opened eyes. I felt a slight tingle in my entire body. I groaned and took a deep breath trying to recover.

"Are you okay?" Someone else asked me, but I didn't answer.

My vision slowly began to clear. Five distinct, blurry faces stared at me with worry. One of these faces had a mass of blue on top of its head...

"2D?" I whimpered.

"Yes?" 2D answered. My vision cleared and I saw 2D, Jeiel, Darla, Russel, and Noodle staring at me. I lunged with all my energy and tackled 2D. He shrieked with surprise as I wrapped my arms around him in a hug.

All five of my band-mates gasped with shock.

When I still hadn't let go from 2D, he asked, "You feelin' alright, Murdoc?" I let go of him and snatched one of his wrists forcefully.

"Ow!" 2D whimpered as I roughly lifted 2D's sleeve and stared at his wrist. _Nothing. _His wrist was bare, no scarring, or any sign of him ever self-mutilating himself. I locked eyes with him.

2D stared at me with confusion.

"You ever cut yourself, or over-dose, I swear I will beat your ass so fucking hard, you will wish you killed yourself, mate." I threatened 2D. He lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"I think the lightening scrambled his brain..." Noodle whispered under her breath.

"Lightening?" I repeated and looked around at my surroundings.

I was on the cruise ship we had taken to the Bermuda after the world tour.

"What day is it?" I asked.

"February 22nd ." Jeiel answered. My heart fluttered when I saw that she was okay.

"What happened?" I asked once more, extremely disoriented and confused.

"That huge storm happened. You almost drowned! Then you were struck by lightening and you passed out. I'm sorry to say..." 2D said but cut himself off.

"What?" I questioned, expecting the worse.

"The cruise ship is returning back to the dock, no refunds..." 2D told me, backing up a bit probably expecting me to punch him with aggravation at this news.

Instead I once again shocked everyone as I sighed a breath of relief and smiled.

"'Da fuck...?" Russel questioned. _It had all been a dream..._

"It was a dream." I said with ease. I was back in the reality I was meant to live in, well I guess I never really left. I had been struck by lightening and passed out. It had all been a dream. Everything was okay, none of those horrible events had happened.

"A dream?" Darla asked with curiosity. I then explained bits and pieces of my dream, not exactly telling the romantic parts with Jeiel. Afterwards, Russel and 2D helped me to my room so that I could rest. I curled up in my bed and relaxed.

"Well I'm glad you are okay, man." Russel said before leaving my room.

2D was about to leave when I called to him, "Wait!"

2D turned around to look at me.

"Come 'ere." I beckoned him. He came closer. I felt pain as I realized I could never be with Jeiel. I could never have a happy life with her love, but I knew that, that was okay. 2D needed her more than I did, and he deserved her more than I did. I guess I would just have to love her from afar...

"Look, 2D, Jeiel is something special. All I ask of you is to be the best boyfriend you can be to her. I ask you to treat her right, to respect her, and to love her with all of your heart. Somebody wiser than I thought once told me, 'Jeiel deserves somebody that will love her with all their heart and always protect her.'"

2D smiled then replied, "I am already trying to do all of those 'fings." I smiled a bit.

"You're one lucky bastard. I hope you realize that. Never let her go, mate." I told 2D. He looked at me with an understanding in his black eyes.

"Trust me when I say I will always love her more than any'fing in the world." 2D said with some dreaminess in his voice. I nodded at his comment and he left my room.

I took a quick nap then got back on my feet again and went to the main deck. I looked back to the horizon, Those blue waves still crashing against each other in perfect harmony. It was getting a bit chilly as the sea breeze blew into my body making me shiver. I put my hands in my pocket and felt something hard, metal, and about the size of a coin...

I held my breath as I pulled out the mysterious object from my pants pocket. It was the coin! The same silver coin about the size of a US half-dollar, with the triangle imprinted in the middle of it. _It hadn't been a dream! _I thought to myself with widened eyes as I looked down at the coin. My breath caught in my lungs as I watched the word, "Aetas" fade from the coin as if it had never been there. I soon watched as new words, forming a sentence, imprinted itself on the coin like magic.

My hands began shaking with fear as my heart began to race. When the sentence was clear enough to read, I read it inside my head. It wrote, _"Even if some things may seem unfair, they are meant to happen in order to make a future for the greater good." _I breathed heavily, staring down at the sentence. I knew what it meant though.

It meant that, even though I wanted to be with Jeiel, I couldn't be with her. Even though I wanted to kill my father to save myself from years of abuse, I couldn't. Even though 2D wanted his normal eyes back, he couldn't get them back. These events couldn't happen, because they weren't meant to happen. If they did so happen to occur, then it would only make for a worsened future. I finally understood the moral lesson the coin had been trying to teach me. As unfair as it seemed, certain things that I wanted, couldn't happen, or else they would fuck up the future. Like my love for Jeiel, she was meant to be with 2D in order to keep him sane and healthy.

Coming to this realization, I took the coin and threw it as hard as I could away from me and into the sea. _I realize now that this is the best reality to occur, and I don't wanna fuck it up again!_ I thought to myself as I heard the coin hit the water with a _Plop! _I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw the coin float away, I never wanted to see that goddamn time travel coin ever again!

Suddenly I hear footsteps appear next to me. I looked back to see Jeiel, my heart quickened. She looked at the horizon then back to me.

A smile spreading across her face, "I'm so happy you are okay. I thought you almost died!" _Many times actually... _I thought to myself once I heard her comment.

"Yep." I decided to say flatly. She continued to stare out at the sea. I looked back at her with sad eyes. Knowing that I couldn't be with her only made me want her more.

"Jeiel..." I said, making her look back at me with full attention.

I collected my thoughts then said, "I want 'ya to know that I'm always here for 'ya, love." I held back so many things I wanted to say, but I felt this sufficed for her knowledge of how much I actually cared for her. Jeiel smiled and gave gave me a friendly hug. I breathed in her sweet scent as she hugged me.

"Thanks." She said with gratitude. I nodded my head and she walked away.

I began looking out at the waves, I had learned my lesson, and I never wanted to time travel ever again. I was fine with the reality I was meant to live in, even if it meant I couldn't have certain things...

The Adventures Of The Gorillaz (Series):

1\. A Jeiel Among Gorillaz

2\. The Struggle Of Finding Her

3\. Happy Holidays, From Gorillaz

4\. Mistakes

5\. Avoidable

**ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS:**

Thank you, _Sincereshy161_, for reviewing with such kind words! Thank you for following and adding "Mistakes" to your favorites, you are appreciated! Just thank you so much!:D

Thanks to _Ash_! Thanks for reviewing and liking my stories, you are an awesome individual and I hope you know that! Thanks for keeping up with all my fanfics!:D :D

Thank you _**EVERYONE **_for reading and being supportive! You are all so great, love you all and I hope you enjoyed the story!:D :D


End file.
